Caluna
Caluna is a city-state on the island of Caluna. It is primarily known for being a magical academy, the entire city acting as one, enormous school for all kinds of magic - divine, psychic and arcane are all welcome. History Caluna was formed on Pharast the 18th, Year 1002, by a small Council of various magic users, and the Headmistress, an enigmatic, knowledgeable Teln Elven woman who teleported an enormous Spire of Teln to the island of Caluna, and landed it, so that it could act as the central spire of the newly formed Magical Kingdom. Caluna immediately went to work forming teleportation circles with the cities of Jiyu, and Osirian, and allows active connections from multiple other cities, if they so desire. It projects itself as an open school, with equally open minds. So long as one does not cause trouble within the school itself, anyone is allowed if they have an interest in learning and knowledge. Geography Caluna is located on the Island of Caluna, which is located in the Northeastern sea. It is a fairly large island that serves as the seat of Caluna's 'power'. It was chosen for it's relative safety, and seclusion, in comparison with other Kingdoms. The city itself is large, with an enormous waterfront, and a number of areas for schooling and teaching of students of young, and old ages. Inhabitants The people of Caluna vary widely, and are incredibly diverse - so long as you have a knowledge of arcane magic, you are perfectly allowed within the walls of it's universities and schools. That being said, many of it's inhabitants are elves of various kinds - primarily High and Teln elves - as well as a large number of Humans. Gnomes, Halflings, and Dwarves all find easy representation within the city. Military Caluna has little to no military to speak of. Their defense comes in the form of Constructs who serve as the cities guardians. Golems are particularly favored, and the golems of Caluna seem to be bestowed with an almost unnatural intelligence. They are favored due to their ability to resist magic, and thus, handle any uppity mages, clerics or psychics who may be causing trouble. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Religion is fairly common place, as the city teaches Divine, Arcane and Psychic all together. Therefore, many shrines to many different deities are found within the university, and students are free to worship whom they desire. The most common deity, of course, is Nethys, for he is the patron of all arcane magic. Magic Naturally, magic is incredibly common place within Caluna. It permeates the very air within the city. Arcane magic is the most commonplace, however, divine and psychic also have teachers and students alike within the city. Magic is used for almost everything; growing food, distributing water to various parts of the city, cleaning duties, and other such things. Technology Surprisingly, technology even has it's place within Caluna. Some students dabble in technology, and even look for ways to combine the two magics, and there are even classes for crafting, and combining magic and technology together, although they are attended by few. People & Places of Interest People Places Category:Cities Category:Sheng Cities